xenophobe
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: TsengElena. Post-game. It's the little wonders that help them cope.


xenophobe

disclaimer: no.

* * *

**over  
**When Tseng becomes conscious, he's aware of two things; one is that he's still in his hospital dress, the other is Elena is half-carrying, half dragging him, tears in her eyes; when he asks what wrong and Elena, blinking, fighting the waterworks, sobs, "It's all over – ShinRa had fallen – Rufus is dead – it's over."

**trouble  
**The problem is, when she tries to find a new life, Elena tries too hard – for everything; for perfection, for sanity, for a suitable lifestyle, trying to avoid the past, but it finds her nonetheless, in the form of hate mail, destroying property, insults and black eyes; Tseng is powerless, still slowly recovering, saying nothing, but watching her everyday, each time, a little more broken than before.

**roll  
**Whether he is in ill-health or not (and Tseng certainly is), the former leader holds more aptitude in cooking, and is therefore given the role of the cooking goddess; Tseng rolls his eyes, remembering anecdotes of Elena breaking the microwave because she was trying to prepare a muffin, Elena protests for a fraction of a second before blushing, looking away, and mumbling that should he want to remove the title, that he should cut his hair.

**away  
**They don't answer the phone, Tseng, because he hates modern technology, preferring the simple method of actual conversation or letter writing; Elena, because she fears that people have her—_their_ number, and therefore call to torment her; when Reno calls, and then Elena suddenly becomes guilty, suddenly becomes angry, that even if he has her number – why doesn't he seek her out?

**wash  
**While Tseng helps Elena wash the dishes, she stops, touching his hand for a second, the gesture subtle, but bold enough to make him stop and stare at her, white skin blossoming with odd-coloured patches, partially concealed by make up, she blinks, closes her eyes and takes a breath, requesting from him: "please, teach me to how to fight hand to hand."

**twist  
**She teases him, calling him "sensei", and Tseng inclines his head, taking it as a compliment, before beginning his first lesson (devoid of any injuries, completely healed), harsh, firm and strict; and the result is twisted arm, but Elena does not complain, merely murmuring a "thank you".

**remain  
**She asks him one day, why he stays, when she's better, and he's cured, why he doesn't leave, walking around the room, unbeknownst to her, that he follows her every move with his eyes, every action memorized; he replies, "because you need someone to stay by your side, as do I."

**behind  
**There's only one person who covers Elena's eyes anymore, whispering jokingly (and sometimes gropes her as well) in her ear, "guess who"; and she's already smiling, turning to the person behind her, hugging him like two siblings reunited, squealing: "Reno!"

**forget  
**Their red-haired comrade stays for a while, telling stories, sad ones, dirty ones, funny ones, making Tseng and Elena laugh and cry, scold and sigh, his gift of mischief contagious; he notes the subtle gestures between them, a different language only for them, knowing that he's not needed, but always welcome; when he goes, Elena sighs, wishing he didn't have to go so soon, but knows that the house is filled with his memoirs, so they'll never forget him.

**turn  
**"I used to be afraid of change, sticking to rules and regulations," Tseng admits to her, under a midnight black sky, the stars twinkling above them, a fire beneath them, roasting marshmallows, "but when I'm with you… it seems like change is manageable."

**define  
**Eventually, people do see beyond their prejudice, with Elena growing her hair (reaching beyond her shoulders, and quite suiting and pleasant in Tseng's opinion) and Tseng cutting his (which looks hot in Elena's opinion); villagers grudging accept that being a Turk was a job – not who they were; however, Tseng still keeps the domestic goddess nickname, his cohort grinned, saying: "I _lied."_

**fate  
**The ebony haired Turk never used to wonder about fate, or destiny, thinking it petty; but when he gazes at Elena, tucking back a strand behind her ear, looking up and meeting his eyes, a soft smile spreading on her pretty face, and he cannot help but smile back, he wonders, if it was he who was petty about not believing about spiritual things like that.

**hours**  
He becomes tired of waiting, becoming inactive – doing nothing but wait, day after day, while Elena provides the money for rent; so one day, he finds a job, feeling accomplishment because although it might not be as grand as a Turk, he's done something of his own accord, and he'd doing something he's always loved – cleaning.

**remember**  
Elena's talking is not always unnecessary, Tseng thinks, gazing on his wine glass, filled with an expensive delicacy of red wine, because she likes talking about the past, and he smiles, warm and gentle, recalling the moments, good, bad, and the downright hilarious in which people had to be there to understand.

**fall  
**She breaks down, eventually, finally coming to terms with everything that's happened, and Tseng can do nothing but let her hold onto her, letting her emotions overflow in forms of tears, her breaking point pressured by the torment of the people who still wish to make her suffer, her skin still marred by their malice, and everything ebbs away, and she kisses his cheek, murmuring a quiet "thank you, for being there when I needed someone".

**made  
**She returns from work one day, her smile brilliant, and as he opens the door, she envelops him into a great big bear hug, repeating: "thank you" a million times, proclaiming that she finally stood up for herself, and she wouldn't have done it without his guidance, so one last time, she teasingly calls him "sensei"; when she lets go, and he can look her in the eye, all Tseng can say is: "well done" and "I'm proud of you".

**small  
**Elena may be small, but Tseng doesn't care – she's perfect, and what he needed, and besides, with her small hands, and her warm laughter, he knows that they belong together, because she fits him like a glove, her hand easily slipping into his.

**heart  
**When she's serious, Elena develops a funny face, sticking her tongue out, knitting her eyebrows together, as her fingers fiddle with the paper, trying to make one thousand paper cranes, he knows that the legend is useless, but it's the thought that counts, and that's possibly the reason that he encourages her to continue to make her dream come true.

**regret  
**For Elena, she wishes that she could have said goodbye, to President Rufus (his body was never found in the ruins of Midgar, and nobody ever tells any rumours about him); for Tseng, it was to have fulfilled the date that he promised her, on that day so long ago, fearing now it's too late, that if he did, their friendship would be never be the same.

**end  
**Elena believes, that nothing really _ends_, rather, there are only beginnings, and nothing is ever completely finished – which is why she and Tseng are on a windy field, lifting kites into the air, relieving the childhood that never really ended, only… was forgotten, as they matured into the people they were today, still, Elena smiles, it's nice to feel like a child again; Tseng privately agrees, as he lets go of the kite, and watches it fly into the sky.

**wonder  
**"Life is a joke, you know," she says, one day, grinning, cheeks glowing in the cold wind, "so why take it so seriously?"

**time  
**Previously, he had faltered, avoiding opportune moments to kiss her, but this time he is trapped, the mistletoe held above them, and there is no room for escape; so, he takes a deep breath, and steals her breath away, as the clocks chime a Happy New Year; this time he gets it right.

**feel  
**He feels a plethora of emotions; shock, pleasure, remorse, guilt – all of which evaporate (except the pleasure, and the shock which turns into a _good_ shock) when Elena starts to kiss back; but above all that… he feels like he's cured, and she's cured, of Shinra, of their forgotten past, and they're no longer haunted by the ghost of death – instead, his sentiment are that he's finally found a place to belong, relaxation just a dash easier to reach.

**shine  
**Her blush reminds Tseng of strawberries, and vaguely, Tseng wonders if she tastes of strawberries (he'll have to kiss her again, not that he's complaining); but then she smiles, shows her teeth, and kisses him again, murmuring sexily: "You can't take the spotlight forever – I'll steal it if you're not too careful."

**clarity  
**It's simple truth to them: they need each other because they love each other, and no matter what happens, or how afraid they become of change, they'll stand by each other and that's the way it'll be, and how it's always going to stay.

* * *


End file.
